


Correspondences

by JustJasper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Communication, Friendship, Letters, Love Letters, Multi, Post-it Notes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: Letters from dwarves to the ones they love.(Reader note: due to the nature of this fic all ships listed are featured but none of them extensively.)





	Correspondences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityfails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/gifts).



> I tried to hit as many points in your prompts as I could because I just couldn't settle on an idea! So here's a bit of everything. A smörgåsbord of dwarves, in no particular order.

_Come to the Undercroft when you get a chance, got some things I've been working on to show you. This is from Dagna by the way, the dwarf who works there. You got really angry about magic the first time we met._

_Dagna_

*

_From a letter tucked into the pages of an old diary, filed amongst Magister Tilani's shelves:_

I offer you my condolences again for the death of your father. If I might be so bold, that is a topic on which I wish to continue, only to say that I may be able to offer my services to you in regards to your investigation of the circumstances around your tragedy.

I am set to visit Qarinus again at the new month; if you wish to have dinner and discuss my offer, I would be most delighted. Or if such an offer is misplaced, perhaps we could merely have dinner.

Best Regards,

Thorold Tethras

*

_Sent directly from Orzammar, to whom it was originally intended, sealed with a house Aeducan mark:_

Dear love,

There is no way to escape this cliché: if you're reading this, I am dead. You will be there, at the end. I know already you'll offer to do what must be done in my place, and will refuse it. I could not bear to let a great evil pass, just as I could not ask it of you. The blight must end here, and you must go on.

Let the Grey Wardens give you purpose, like it did for us this past year. Stand guard against the blight, and hold fast against whatever Thedas must face next. Keep me in your heart, but do not hide it from others. You are young, and you should love someone again.

I should like to return to the stone – though I have spent too long under this unfathomable sky, I would not trade my time with you for anything.

Yours in eternity,

Atten

*

_Thanks for the ideas about your bow, I've tried to work them into something you can use on your next trip out. Can't promise they'll be bear proof but they should give any templars in the area a good thrashing! Come by when you can._

_Dagna_

*

_Crumpled into a ball and thrown towards a fire in the Hanged Man – later retrieved and folded neatly between two books in a travelling chest:_

We're not meeting again. You may not want to preserve your own life, but I do. We are no longer children, but grown adults with lives and purpose. This is not a story where you can write a happy, simple ending, or some torrid romance. One day the assassins will be faster than you, and my parents will find such joy in announcing your death to me.

I don't regret the choices we made, even if thinking on what we lost makes my heart ache. Don't you think it's time for us to put to rest, this history? Every time I see you, a night or two is not enough. It's cruel, even, to have these moments, knowing it will never work like we wanted once.

This goodbye was our last.

B

*

_I'm missing a load of reagents, I don't mind if it was you but if you tell me when you take stuff I know what I need to get when I have to work on something the Inquisitor's asked me about. I'm not mad but maybe you should come by my room and apologise if you want._

_Dagna_

*

_Attached to a parcel, sent by courier from Kirkwall to Orlais:_

Find enclosed a draft of my new novel. You know the one, your holiness. Kept it discreet, I'm sure Divine Victoria's choice of reading material should remain a closely guarded secret.

I'm probably taking most of the smutty parts out, whatever my editor says. Still don't think sex scenes are my strength, but you liked the Sword and Shields ones, so maybe you'll like these.

Your friend,

Varric

*

_Scribbled out, never sent:_

Valta,

You are a wonderful woman and I am happy to have had the pleasure of your company during your expedition. ~~My admiration for you~~

*

_Kept on her person until such time as the deed is seen to it's end:_

It's started, cousin. I'll send word when I see any results. Trust me, I know enough people to get the information you need. Meanwhile, don't let the Magisterium drag you under; you're better than the lot of them, and you'll prove it over again with this.

V

*

_Armour upgrade is ready when you want to come get fitted._

_Sorry for the diagrams, I usually just grab whatever piece of paper I have lying around. It's just some stuff me and Vivienne are working on. Magic stuff you're not interested in, sorry._

_Dagna_

*

_A series of letters, bought to Halward Pavus' study, read and burned in the fire:_

Dorian,

Yes, of course you can come to me. If you're sure it's what you want, I'll do everything I can. Your father would be a fool to try and cross the Ambassadoria. I'll protect you.

_And:_

I hope my last letter found you – are you alright? I haven't heard from you since we last spent time together. Write back to me soon.

_And:_

My messengers have confirmed that my letters have arrived at your estate, but you haven't replied. If you've changed your mind, then you ought to just say. I didn't mean to come on so strongly, but I thought that you and I wanted to be together.

Hopefully,

Your Rilenus

*

_Lord Dorian asked me if you gave me a good apology last night so you either need to come up with a new code word or just tell people you're off to bed me, I don't mind._

_ALSO THE BEES MIGHT WORK_

_Dagna_

_*_

_Attached to a delivery of fine wine cargo to the Siren's Call II:_

H,

Come to Skyhold. It's time for an entrance.

Might lose my head for this.

V

*

_Rolled up and tied with twine, read twice and stuffed at the bottom of a pack:_

Dear Velanna,

Hope you're doing alright! Orlais is pretty neat. This part is a desert, not much in the way of forests. You'd hate it, but it's better than the Deep Roads. The days are baking and the nights are kind of mild, so we mostly travel by night.

We've met up with the Inquisition – not sure what I can tell you without our commander having a fit – but there's a surface dwarf running the show. Knows Orzammar, even if she's never been there.

It's been really weird – not that I mind the work. Darkspawn to find, and apparently there's something weird going on with the Wardens, and the Inquisitor seems grateful to know there's a few of us still going on as normal. She did ask if I could invite more of my warden contacts to join the Inquisition – meaning you and Leonie – but she knows a bit about the situation with you and what you're working on. Knows it's important. The world's kind of in pieces, and there's lots of pieces to fix.

Have missed you loads. I know you'd be so grumpy here. It's hot and the best you can hope for tree-wise is some scrubland and minimal shade. We came across an oasis that was pretty, though. Trouble to get through, never knew what a mirage was until this week. Wish you could see this place though – stretches for miles in all directions. Kind of amazing. Loads of stuff to throw myself against, finish what I started. Apparently there's a dragon! Weird not to have you or Nathaniel or Leonie here at the end. Might be nice to see you before I went to my death, so maybe I won't try too hard.

The Inquisitor said if you write to the Inquisition she can make sure your letter gets to me, so write back soon! I want to hear how things are going!

Sigrun

_*_

**_ WASPS _ **

Dagna

*

_A scribbled note, left on Josephine's vanity and kept at the corner of the mirror thereafter:_

Dear Mum and Dad Montilyet, let me, who definitely has a Carta face tattoo, marry your daughter. Pretty please. I've got a green hand and a castle.

Think that'll work? Let me know if I should add anything before I write to your parents.

ZC xxx

*

_A page of a translated coded letter, tucked away amongst diagrams:_

You think I'll get lucky and your mother won't send assassins this time? It was a meeting on the Merchant's Guild and I'm the Viscount of Kirkwall, I had to be there. These are the technicalities I live for.

Sorry about the Paragon thing. Keep thinking if another decade goes by with you considered, maybe they'll finally let you in. Not holding out for it, though. Maybe I'll just erect a statue to you in Kirkwall, I know you'd love that.

Sent your details along to that friend I mentioned – she's working out of Denerim these days, but she does travel. Think you'd have plenty to talk about, if you don't mind magic. Farming's not her wheelhouse but she'll try her hand at anything. She might bring company – if it's her wife I vouch for her, anyone else you vet as you need.

I meant everything I said when we talked. You're never going to be the one that got away because we both walked away from whatever path could have been. I think about it still in my old age, but you're a liar if you say you don't. It was good, but this is good too. I'll see you soon I expect, and we can reminisce some more.

*

_So, I'm going to go. Cadash wants an arm or something, and I need a workspace if I'm going to work on projects like that. Skyhold's not going to be the same with the Inquisition changing and everything. Come see me soon. Got lots of ideas. Want to do some fun stuff together for the rest of our lives?_

_Widdle_


End file.
